Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Burst
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Burst, is a video game made by Lau the G. It is playable for the Play Station 3, Xbox 360, PC, and Wii U. It is now available for the Playstation 4 and Xbox 1. The graphics are great for PS4 and Xbox 1.The graphics are good for PS3 and Xbox. The graphics are decent on the PC and Wii U. It will soon be released for PS2 and regular Xbox. This game is rated T '''for '''Teen. Gameplay/Graphics Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Raging Blast 2. RB2's gameplay is very unique, and it feature's the character's fighting style. Therefore, it is the best gameplay to choose from. The battle stages feautures realistic environments and is also destructive with a blast or throw. All of the gameplay is taken from RB2. The combos are simple, and very affective. The combos are one of the best parts of the gameplay. The character will also be given 4 moves, which you can use by moving the right analog sticks for PS3, 360., and Wii U. For the PC, you must use the J,K, L, and I keys. For the Wii, you must use the nunchucks. For ultimate attacks, click the right analog for PS3, 360, and Wii U. Click O for ultimate attack for PC. For the Wii, use the nunchucks as well. In story mode and hero mode, the game is free roam. Not only are there the main missions, there are other battles you can do as well. There will be any character in each area, and winning or losing does not affect your progress in the story. Graphics The graphics are similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. The graphics look very realistic to the show, so it's the best to choose from. Story Mode Saiyan Saga Family Reunion: Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz (Cutscene) Saiyans: Krillin Kid Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu vs Nappa Goku Returns!: Goku vs Nappa Low Class vs Elite: Goku vs Vegeta (Scouter) Great Ape! (Boss Battle): Goku vs Great Ape Vegeta (Cutscene) Humans vs Saiyan: Krillin and Gohan vs Vegeta (Cutscene) Freiza Saga Old "Buddies": Vegeta vs Qui The Saiyan Shall Rise!: Vegeta vs Dodoria Elegance: Vegeta vs Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) Rematch!: Vegeta vs Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) Time Master: Krillin and Gohan vs Guldo Recoome!: Vegeta vs Recoome Goku to the Rescue: Goku vs Recoome Purple Comet: Goku vs Burter and Jeice Battle of the Century!: Goku vs Ginyu That's Goku!...Is It? Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta vs Ginyu (Goku) Let's Finish This: Vegeta vs Jeice Frieza: Vegeta vs Frieza (First Form) Piccolo is Here!: Piccolo vs Frieza (Second Form) Another Transformation?!: Piccolo vs Frieza (Third Form) Final Form: Vegeta vs Frieza (Final Form) Goku's Back!: Goku vs Frieza (Final Form) Gloves Are Coming Off: Goku vs Frieza (Final Form) Spirit Bomb!: Goku and Piccolo vs Frieza (Final Form) Super Saiyan!: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (Final Form) Full Power!: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (Full Power) A Chance?: Kid Gohan vs Frieza (Final Form) Dying Namek: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (Full Power) Garlic Jr. Saga Piccolo in Control!: Krillin and Kid Gohan vs Piccolo Fighting the Master: Kid Gohan vs Piccolo Fighting Garlic: Piccolo vs Garlic Jr. Full Power!: Piccolo vs Garlic Jr. (Full Power) Protect Piccolo!: Kid Gohan vs Garlic Jr. (Full Power) The End: Kid Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin vs Garlic Jr. (Full Power) (Cutscene) Android Saga Frieza Alive?!: Trunks (Sword) vs Mecha Frieza Another Super Saiyan?!: Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan) vs King Cold The Androids: Yamcha vs Dr. Gero Clown Face: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Android #20 Saiyan Prince Returns: Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Android #20 Namek vs Android: Piccolo vs Dr. Gero Deadly Beauty: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Android #18 Cell Saga A New Enemy: Piccolo vs Cell (Imperfect) Do I Stand A Chance?: Krillin vs Cell (Imperfect) This Should Be Fun: Piccolo vs Android #17 Teamwork: Piccolo and Android #17 vs Cell (Imperfect) Strong Android: Android #16 vs Cell (Imperfect) 17 Absorbed!: Android #16 and Tien vs Cell (Semi-Perfect) Super Vegeta!: Super Vegeta vs Cell (Semi-Perfect) Time Chamber: Kid Gohan vs Goku (Cutscene) Perfect: Super Vegeta vs Cell (Perfect Form) Strongest Saiyan: Super Trunks vs Cell (Perfect Form) More Hyperbolic Training: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs Goku (Super Saiyan) Foolish Human: Hercule vs Cell (Perfect Form) Battle of the Earth's Fate: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Cell (Perfect Form) Like Father Like Son: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs Cell (Perfect Form) Cell Jrs??: Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien vs 7 Cell Jrs.' (Cutscene)' I Won't Forgive You!: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs 7 Cell Jrs. This Will Be Big!: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Cell (Perfect Form) (Cutscene) Cell is Back!: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Cell (Perfect) Otherworld Tournament: Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Pikkon Buu Saga Who is the Best Kid Fighter?: Goten vs Trunks Can a Kid Beat a Champ?: Trunks vs Hercule Battle: Videl vs Spoppovich Protect Videl!: Great Saiyaman vs Spoppovich Enough Games: Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Spoppovich (cutscene) Outclassed: Vegeta vs Pui Pui Monster: Goku vs Yami Give Me Money and You'll Win: Android #18 vs Hercule Demon: Gohan vs Dabura The Dark Prince Returns: Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs Majin Vegeta Buu Released!: Dabura vs Majin Buu Where are You Going?: Piccolo vs Babidi Sacrifice: Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu (cutscene) Another Super Saiyan Form?!: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Majin Buu Another Buu?!: Majin Buu vs Evil Buu Gotenks!: Gotenks vs Super Buu Super Gotenks!: Super Gotenks vs Super Buu (cutscene) Protect Everyone: Krillin vs Super Buu Revenge!: Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Buu New Gohan: Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu Gotenks Battling Again: Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Buu Buu Unstoppable!: Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) He's Back: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) Hope for Earth?: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Vegito is Born!: Vegito vs Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Super Vegito!: Super Vegito vs Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu: Goku and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Kid Buu Godly Battle: Goku (Super Saiyan 2, 3) vs Kid Buu My Turn: Vegeta (Super Saiyan, 2) vs Kid Buu Majin Buu Returns!: Majin Buu vs Kid Buu People of Earth!: Vegeta and Hercule vs Kid Buu Spirit Bomb Go!: Goku vs Kid Buu (cutscene) Dragon Ball Saga GT Saga Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Giant Robot (Boss Battle): Goku (GT) vs Lord Luud Baby Saga A Little Baby: Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Baby Brother Battle: Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan) vs Baby (Gohan Posession) (Super Saiyan) Prince vs Possessed Hybrids: Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan) vs Baby (Gohan Possession) (Super Saiyan) And Baby (Goten Posession) You're Not Vegeta!: Trunks (GT) vs Baby Vegeta Gohan and Goten Possessed: Goku (GT) and Pan vs Baby (Gohan Possession) and Baby (Goten Possession) (Super Saiyan) Protect Friend!: Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) vs Baby Vegeta Baby, Power Increase: Goku (GT) vs Super Baby 1 Uub Returns!: Uub (Base, Majuub) vs Super Baby 2 Return to Fight Baby: Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Baby 2 Super Saiyan 4?!: Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) vs Super Baby 2 Great Ape Baby! (Boss Battle): Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) vs Great Ape Baby Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga The Lost Book Saga Demon Saga Spar!: Goku vs Vegeta A New Enemy: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Zin Young Battle: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, 2) vs Zin (Base, Demon Mode) King Zin!: Goku and Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs King Zin and Zin (Demon Mode) (Cutscene) Battle on Planet Zin: Goku and Gohan (Super Saiyan, 2) vs King Zin (Base, Demon Mode) I Got This: Piccolo vs Zin (Base, Demon Mode) Prince Battle: Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs Zin (Demon Mode) Ultimate Demon Mode!: Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs King Zin (Ultimate Demon Mode) Let's Do This!: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs King Zin (Ultimate Demon Mode) (Cutscene) Dark Power Saga Daggoids: Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Lado (Base, Dark Power) Elite Soldier: Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Floyd (Base, Dark Power) Dark Vegeta!: Goku vs Dark Vegeta Super Saiyan Battle: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Dark Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Intensity: Goku (Super Saiyan 2, 3) vs Dark Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) (Cutscene) Super Dark Power!: Goku and Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, 2) vs Ronav (Base, Super Dark Power) (Cutscene) New Android Saga New Enemy: Brocc vs Android #11 and Android #12 More Androids!: Goku and Vegeta vs Android #11 and Android #12 (cutscene) Brocc's Power!: Brocc vs Android #12 Super Android 11!: Goku and Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Super Android #11 Brocc Saga Brocc's History: Goku vs Brocc Super Saiyans Collide! Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 2s: Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 2) Seriousness: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 2) Transformation!: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Gotenks Does Battle: Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) (Cutscene) Gohan Arrives: Ultimate Gohan vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Prince and Low Class vs High Class: Goku and Vegeta (Super Saiyan, 2) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Fusions!: Super Gogeta and Super Gotenks vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Hell Saga Battle for the Fate of the Gates of Hell: Brocc (Super Saiyan, 2) vs Stake (Cutscene) KAKAROT!: Goku (Super Saiyan, 2, 3) vs Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Ultimate Saiyan Battle: Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Brocc (Base, Super Saiyan) Old Enemies: Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Zin (Demon Mode) Ultimate Gohan has Returned: Ultimate Gohan vs Zin (Demon Mode) Fighting the King Next: Ultimate Gohan vs King Zin (Ultimate Demon Mode) Super Saiyan 3 Brawl!: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Fusion Fight: Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs Frieler Special Saga World's Strongest What Are Those?!: Kid Gohan vs 4 Bio-Men Back Off My Student: Piccolo vs 4 Bio-Men More Of These Things!: Master Roshi vs 4 Bio-Men (Cutscene) Minions: Master Roshi vs Kishime, Misokatsun, and Ebifurya I Will Save My Friends!: Goku vs Misokatsun Enemies: Goku, Krillin, and Gohan Kishime and Ebifurya Controlling Piccolo!: Goku vs Piccolo The Master (Boss Battle): Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krilin, and Master Roshi vs Dr. Wheelo Tree of Might Full Breed Saiyan and Hybrid Saiyan: Gohan vs Turles Stopping Gohan (Boss Battle): Goku vs Great Ape Gohan Saiyan-Namek: Piccolo vs Turles I Will Stop You!: Goku and Piccolo vs Turles Lord Slug Slug King: Goku vs Lord Slug Giant Slug!(Boss Battle): Goku vs Giant Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Cooler's Armored Squadron: Goku vs Salza, Doore and Neiz Protecting Gohan: Piccolo vs Doore and Neiz Just Me and You: Piccolo vs Salza Frieza's Brother!: Goku vs Cooler (Base, 5th Form) This is a Super Saiyan: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Cooler (5th Form) Return of Cooler Cooler, Meta Style: Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Meta-Cooler Super Saiyan Tag Team: Goku and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Meta-Cooler (Cutscene) The Real Cooler (Boss Battle): Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Giant Cooler Super Android 13 More Androids: Goku vs Android #14 and Android #15 Number 13: Goku vs Android#13 Two vs One: Trunks (Sword) vs Android #14 and Android#15 I Will Destroy Kakarot!: Vegeta vs Android #15 One On One Now: Trunks (Sword) vs Android #15 Super Saiyans vs Androids: Goku, Trunks (Sword) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Android #13,14, and 15 Super Android #13!: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Android #13 (Super Android) Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Angry Broly: Goku vs Broly (Super Saiyan) Legendary Super Saiyan!: Goku, Teen Gohan, and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) The Prince Never Backs Down!: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Final Battle: Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Bojack Unbound Beauty: Krillin vs Zangya Stranger: Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Kogu (Base, Full Power) Earth Forces: Tien and Yamcha vs Bujin and Zangya Kinda Unfair, Dontcha Think?: Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Bujin, Bido, and Zangya Don't Hurt Gohan: Piccolo and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs Bojack Back Off My Son!: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Bojack Save The Earth: Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs Bujin, Bido, and Bojack (Full Power) Broly Second Coming Simple Children?!: Trunks and Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Super Saiyan) Broly Again: Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Fusion Reborn Jamemba (Boss Battle): Goku vs Janemba Transformation of Janemba: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs Super Janemba Prince vs Janemba: Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Super Janemba Fusion!: Pikkon and Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba Wrath of the Dragon Hirudegarn (Boss Battle): Goku (Super Saiyan 2, 3) vs Hirudegarn What-If Saga Hero Mode Saiyan Human Namek Android Zinian Daggoid Battle Mode Single Battle Here you will choose a character and fight against another character. You can choose to fight against the computer, another player, or make two computers fight it out! Team Battle Here you can choose a team of up to 5 characters and fight with another team. You can choose to fight against the computer, another player, or make two computers fight it out! Tournament Mode Martial Arts Tournament (Hercule's) The host is Hercule. There will be 16 characters fighting in the tournament. After going through a number of opponents, you will face Hercule. Other players can participate in the tournament as well. Martial Arts Tournament (X.C. Cash's) Other World Tournament Cell Games The host is Cell (Perfect form). There will be 16 characters fighting in the tournament. After going through a number of opponents, you will face Cell. Other players can participate in the tournament as well. Online Mode Single Battle Team Battle Martial Arts Tournament (Hercule's) Martial Arts Tournament (X.C. Cash's) Other World Tournament Cell Games Customize Training Stage Creation Here you can make your own stage. You can choose the time of day (morning, noon, evening, or night), add water, plants, rocks, mountains, anything you wish. You can place them in the area you want to. Then, enjoy playing in your stage in battle mode! Options Characters #Kid Goku- (Base, Great Ape) #Goku (Early)- (Base, False SSJ) #Goku (Middle)- (Base, SSJ) #Goku (End)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Goku (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4) #Kid Gohan- (Base, Great Ape) #Teen Gohan- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Gohan- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Great Saiyaman- (Base) #Ultimate Gohan- (Base) #Future Gohan- (Base, SSJ) #Gohan (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Piccolo (Early)- (Base) #Piccolo (Middle)- (Base) #Nail- (Base) #Kid Krillin-(Base) #Krillin- (Base) #Yamcha(Ball)- (Base) #Yamcha(Z)- (Base) #Tien Shinhan(Ball)- (Base) #Tien Shinhan(Z)- (Base) #Chiaotzu (Ball)- (Base) #Chiaotzu (Z)- (Base) #Kid Vegeta- (Base) #Vegeta (Scouter)- (Base) #Vegeta- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ) #Vegeta(Second Form)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Majin Vegeta- (SSJ2) #Vegeta (GT)- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ4) #Future Trunks(Sword)- (Base, SSJ) #Future Trunks (Second Form)- (Base, SSJ, Ultra SSJ) #Kid Trunks- (Base, SSJ) #Trunks(GT)- (Base, SSJ) #Kid Goten- (Base, SSJ) #Goten (GT)- (Base, SSJ) #Gotenks- (Base, SSJ, SSJ3) #Vegito- (Base, SSJ) #Gogeta (SSJ) #Gogeta(GT)- (SSJ4) #Hercule- (Base) #Videl- (Base, Saiyawoman) #Supreme Kai- (Base, Kibito Kai) #Yajirobe- (Base) #Pikkon- (Base) #Tapion- (Base) #Pan- (Base) #Uub- (Base, Majuub) #Master Roshi- (Base, Max Power) #Grandpa Gohan- (Base) #Nam- (Base) #Android #8- (Base) #General Blue- (Base) #Colonel Silver- (Base) #Captain Yellow- (Base) #General White- (Base) #Major Metallitron- (Base) #Bardock- (Base, SSJ) #Chilled-(Base) #King Vegeta- (Base, SSJ) #Fasha- (Base) #Tora- (Base) #Borogos- (Base) #Sugesh- (Base) #Raditz- (Base, SSJ) #Saibemen- (Base) #Nappa- (Base, SSJ) #Freiza Soldier- (Base) #Cui- (Base) #Appule- (Base) #Dodoria- (Base) #Zarbon- (Base, Post-Transfromation) #Guldo- (Base) #Recoome- (Base) #Burter- (Base) #Jeice- (Base) #Captain Ginyu- (Base, Goku Body) #Frieza- (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) #Mecha Frieza- (Base) #King Cold- (2nd Form) #Android #16- (Base) #Android #17- (Base) #Android #18- (Base) #Android #19- (Base) #Dr. Gero- (Base) #Cell- (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) #Cell Jr.- (Base) #Turles- (Base, SSJ) #Salza- (Base) #Neiz- (Base) #Doore- (Base) #Cooler- (Base, Final Form) #Meta Cooler- (Base) #Lord Slug- (Base) #Dr. Wheelo- (Base) #Android# 13- (Base, Super Android) #Android# 14- (Base) #Android# 15- (Base) #Kid Chi-Chi- (Base) #Chi-Chi- (Base) #Broly- (Base, SSJ, LSSJ) #Paragus- (Base) #Arale- (Base) #Yamu- (Base) #Spopovich- (Base) #Devil Man- (Base) #King Piccolo- (Base) #Tambourine- (Base) #Babidi- (Base) #Bibidi- (Base) #Majin Buu- (Base) #Evil Buu- (Base) #Super Buu- (Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu- (Base) #Zangya- (Base) #Bujin- (Base) #Bido- (Base) #Kogu- (Base, Full Power) #Bojack- (Base, Full Power) #Super Janemba- (Base) #Hirudegarn- (Base, Only seen in boss battle, unplayable) #Dabura- (Base) #Baby- (Base) #Baby Vegeta- (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Super Baby 3, Great Ape, SSJ4) #General Tao- (Base) #Hell Fighter 17- (Base) #Super 17- (Base) #Nuova Shenron- (Base) #Haze Shenron- (Base) #Eis Shenron- (Base) #Rage Shenron- (Base) #Oceanus Shenron- (Base) #Natron Shenron- (Base, Pan Absorbed) #Syn Shenron- (Base, Omega Shenron) #Zin - (Base, Demon Mode) #King Zin - (Base, Demon Mode, Ultimate Demon Mode) #Dark Vegeta - (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Ronav- (Base, Super Dark Power) #Floyd- (Base, Dark Power) #Lado - (Base, Dark Power) #Android #12- (Base) #Android #12- (Base, Super Android) #Kid Brocc - (Base) #Teen Brocc- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ, Ultra SSJ, SSJ2) #Brocc - (Base, SSJ SSJ2, SSJ3) #Maira- (Base) #King Blank- (Base) #Taio- (Base) #Kid Preach- (Base, SSJ) #Teen Preach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Preach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Breach- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Karr- (Base, SSJ, Ascended SSJ, Ultra SSJ, SSJ2) #Sonyo- (Pre SSJ, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Hot- (Base) #Mato- (Base, SSJ, Ultimate Form) #King Tien- (Base) #Lise- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Midax- (Base) #Ledas- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) #Saiyan Hero- (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) #Human Hero- (Base) #Namek Hero- (Base) #Android Hero- (Base, Super Android) #Zinian Hero- (Base, Demon Mode, Ultimate Demon Mode) #Daggoid Hero- (Base, Dark Power) More coming soon.................... Maybe IDK Kami House Character Info In the Kami House, you can view the character's information, stances, transformations (if they have any). Cutscenes In the Kami House you can view all the cutscenes in Story Mode (only if you played that part). Replays Here you can view all the replays you have saved. Techniques Here you view every character's technique (as long as you unlocked them) Music Here you can listen to all the music in the game. Locations #Wasteland- Noon, evening, and night. #Rocky Area- Noon, evening, and night. #Ruined City- Noon, evening, and night. #Mountain Road- Noon #Islands #Desert- Noon, evening, and night. #Cell Games Arena #Glaciers #King's Castle #Muscle Tower #Kame House- Noon and evening. #Penguin Village #Mount Paozu #Ruined Earth #Kami's Lookout #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Supreme Kai's World #Hell #Planet Namek #Dying Namek #Big Gete Star #New Planet Vegeta- Noon, evening, and night. #Outer Space #Martial Arts Tournament #Battle Island 1 #Battle Island 2 #Planet Zin #Brocc's Home #Son Home Soundtrack The soundtrack feautures songs from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast 2, and Ultimate Tenkaichi. BT3 Songs #The Meteor #Innocent World #Survive #Heat Capacity #Shine #Power Scale #Caution! #Menace #Hot Soul #High and Scream #Dynamic Battle #Burnin Up RB2 Songs #Battle of Omega #Victory Road #The Warriors #The Pursuit of Truth #Raging Blast #Sparkling #Tense Atmosphere #Preservance #Hot Feeling #Edge of the Fist UT Songs #Adventurous Spirit #Anything Is Possible #Burning Soul #Dangeroud Mind #Dragon Crisis #Dragons Gate #Edge of Spirit #The Warrior #Fist of Justice #Hot Passion #Courage #Rising Force #Power Evolution Achievments Coming soon. Gallery Goku vs Vegeta.png|Goku and Vegeta battle it out. Gohan vs Cell.png|Gohan fight Cell Broly UT.png|Broly Hero.png|A Saiyan Hero Yamcha UT.png|Yamcha using the Wolf Fang Fist 17.png|Android #17 Goku Against Frieza.png|Goku against Frieza Kamehameha.png|Goku charging a Kamehameha Galick Gun.png|Vegeta Charging A Galick Gun Monkey.png|Great Ape Vegeta vs Goku Frieza hits Goku.png|Frieza attacks Goku Goku vs Ginyu.png|Goku attacks Ginyu Goku vs Hero.png|Goku vs a Saiyan Hero Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book Category:Video Games